


Wooden Griffin

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thom and Evelyn have settled into a quiet life, yet it still brings them a new surprise. Evelyn shares the news that she's pregnant.
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Trevelyan, Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Female Trevelyan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	Wooden Griffin

Evelyn leaned against the wall, having quietly snuck into Thom’s workshop. This is where she found him most afternoons since settling down. After the Inquisition was officially disbanded, they had finally found a quiet life that they both longed for. A home on a small plot of farmland and a dog, just as Thom had wished for before their battle with Corypheus. It was one of the only thoughts that kept her going through that blasted fight, as well as the time she was forced to spend away from him afterward as he went on his mission of redemption. Knowing that this day would come for them eventually, made all of their hardships worthwhile.

They’d gotten comfortable in this new life and found happiness. It was all either of them could ask for. Yet somehow, here she stood, in one of her favorite places, silently watching the man she loved hard at work with doubt and worry drowning her thoughts.

As though he could feel her presence, Thom finally turned around, not even noticing the lack of cheer coming from her.

“Ah, there you are. I didn’t even hear you come in,” he said as he moved around the table he was working at.

“I haven't lost all of my skills since retirement, you know. I can still sneak into a room if I want to,” she said, with a teasing smile that she managed to force.

“I never had any doubt,” he said, matching her smile as he moved about the workshop at a relaxed pace. “So what are you doing all the way over there, then?” he questioned with a smile, clearly happy to see her. “Duke has been waiting for you all afternoon. He’s already fallen asleep,” he said, pointing to their sleeping dog next to the fireplace.

“Ah, so Duke is the only one that wanted to see me, is he?”

Blackwall stopped in his tracks and looked at her deadpan, “who else would be looking forward to seeing you?”

“Oh, Thom, you’re terrible, you know that?” she said as she finally moved closer to him and slapped him on his shoulder lightly.

“I’m terrible?” he asked incredulously. “I believe you were the one who started it,” he said with a laugh, as he gently grabbed her hand and brought her closer so he could wrap his arm around her waist. He kissed her gently, and he could feel a soft smile forming on her lips causing a matching one to grow on his own. He pulled back again, “Of course I’m glad to see you. It feels like it’s been days since you’ve joined me in here. I was wondering when we’d have a nice quiet afternoon together again.”

“It has been a while, hasn’t it?” she said, lightly stepping out of his hold. She took that opportunity to take a look at what he’d been working on. As she examined it, she realized she’d seen him work on something just like this once before after reaching Skyhold. “A wooden griffin?” she asked.

“Just som-”

“Something to keep the hands busy,” Evelyn said smugly, cutting him off in his tracks as she turned to him and gave him a playful smirk.

“You know me too well,” he said with a lighthearted chuckle. “Truth be told, I was thinking of giving this to the children that play in the gardens. They don’t have much, as you know.”

She did know that well enough. A lot of them lost a parent through the war. Resources and money were still scarce for a lot of families. What supplies they had, didn’t typically go towards toys or playthings.

“That’s kind of you,” she said, giving him a warm smile, before turning back to the griffin, running her palm along the smooth surface. “You have a soft spot for children,” she commented, knowing he’d done the same thing when they were at Skyhold for the children sheltering there.

“I suppose you could say that. They're innocents who have already gone through too much in their short lives. They deserve to find some joy. If I can give them something to bring a smile to their face, well, then I suppose I’ve added some good to the world.”

It was a sweet sentiment, though, if Evelyn had anything to say about it, she already knew that he’d added plenty of good to the world, as hard as it was for him to believe sometimes. The secret currently weighing on her mind could potentially be another good thing he’d add to the world. She supposed it only depended on how he’d see it. As much of a nervous pit it had created in her stomach, she finally decided that now was the time to discuss it. She tapped the griffin on the beak gently, admiring his hard work one last time and turned around, leaning against the workbench, her arm propped up against it. She let out a sigh, not knowing where to begin.

“Is everything all right, Evelyn?” he asked, picking up on her change in demeanor.

“I suppose that depends.”

“Now you’re scaring me,” he said, the concern evident on his face, yet with a slightly joking lilt to his voice, hoping he was making something out of nothing.

“I just came back from the healer,” she said, still not finding the strength in her to say why.

“Okay. Now you’re really scaring me. Is it your arm? Whatever the anchor was doing to you is spreading, isn’t it? Solas didn’t get enough of it, did he? You know how much that scared me. How close I came to losing you,” he said, his voice wavering slightly.

Evelyn immediately felt guilty for causing him so much pain. She hadn’t intended to have caused such a misunderstanding, though of course it had. Hearing it back in her head now, she understood how bleak that sounded, especially knowing how deeply the thought of losing her had affected him at the time. Of course his mind went there when otherwise she'd been healthy. She walked up to him, immediately wanting to comfort him after causing him so much doubt. She trailed her hand up gently through his hair, cradling his head as she pulled him down into a gentle hug.

“It’s nothing like that, Thom. You don’t have to worry,” she said gently. She could feel him shaking from the thought of losing her. She waited a moment longer, steeling herself, before saying it gently into his ear. “I’m pregnant.”

He let out a combination of a sob and a laugh into her shoulder where he buried his face. She felt his breathing calm, and he tightened his grasp around her as though she was the only thing grounding him. He stayed that way, holding her for a moment.

“Is that all?” he finally managed to say, somewhat jokingly, yet mostly out of relief as he pulled away from the hug.

Evelyn forced a weak smile. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you like that. It’s just that we haven't spoken of such things. It used to be such a frivolous idea, having children. Going after Corypheus and Solas, it seemed so intangible. It wasn’t something even worth bringing up at the time, not knowing if I would be here to see this day. Now that we’ve gone so long without discussing it… I wasn’t sure where you stood on such a notion.”

He stood there momentarily in thought before looking back to her again. “Ah,” he said, as he tugged on his beard in thought, already remarkably calm now that he wasn’t picturing her untimely death. “I suppose that’s true, we haven’t spoken of such matters.”

“Does this not frighten you?” she asked, coming straight out with it, knowing how much this question was weighing on her own mind.

“No, I’m not frightened,” he said calmly and reassuringly, exuding a sense of confidence over his words that already had Evelyn believing he truly meant it. “There was a time that I would have been, undoubtedly,” he continued. “Not all that long ago, I don’t even know what kind of example I would have been for a child. You know as well as I, the kind of life I’ve led. The things I’ve done.” he said, not sounding proud of that part of his history, yet accepting it as such. “There was a time that I struggled to be Blackwall. I had to force myself to do the right thing every day. I’m still far from a perfect man, but I no longer fear for what that means. You were the only one willing to show me that there was good in me all along. Because of you, I no longer have to force it. With you by my side, there’s nothing to fear,” he said.

Her words were meaningful, yet they fell on deaf ears. “How reassuring is that if I’m still scared shitless?” she said with a huff of a laugh.

“Oh, well, I suppose we’re doomed then, aren’t we?” he said with a playful smirk.

Evelyn wiped the tear from her eye then, her moment of weakness subsiding. “Do you truly feel that way?”

“Doomed?”

“No,” she said, in an amused voice. “That there’s nothing to fear?”

“Of course,” he said, his tone getting more serious. “Do you remember what I said to you before we fought against Corypheus?”

“Remind me.”

“I said, there’s always something to die for. But something worth living for doesn’t come around every day. You’ve just given me another reason to live for, Evelyn. How could that ever be something to fear?” he said, gently kissing her forehead before cradling her in his arms.

She was silent a moment more, gaining her composure and letting his words sink in. “Another reason to live for. I like that.”

“Not so frightening anymore, now is it?” he said, stroking her hair softly.

“I suppose not. Not with you at my side,” she said, breaking away from the hug.

“Finally taking some notes from me, I see. Not sure if I could have ever predicted the day,” he said, almost gloating from the idea of it, eliciting an eye roll from her. He chuckled at her response before he started moving about the workshop, grabbing some tools. “I suppose I’ll be spending quite a lot of time in here over the coming months now, won’t I?”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Have to get started on another griffin of our own once this one’s done,” he said, giving her a smile. “I didn’t know if I’d ever see the day,” he said as he lost himself into a wistful thought of it. “And a cradle. Maybe even a rocking chair,” he said, clearly picturing it with the wide smile that crossed his face.

Evelyn nodded in agreement, matching his enthusiasm. She began picturing this new life, just as he had. Them as a family. Any doubt over the matter finally left her mind. “Sounds like a dream come true, my love.”


End file.
